seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Torio Shirahata
Torio Shirahata 「トリオ白幡, Torio Shirahata」 is an agent II of the Blood and Breakfast Company and the leader of the Torio Sqaud of the Hallowed Knights Club. Appearance Torio is a man with medium size build. He is known for his occasional "creepy smile" towards his opponents, striking fear inside of them without even starting the battle. Torio has medium-sized green hair and yellow eyes earning him the title The Yellow Freak 「黄色フリーク, Kiiro furīku」, among his comrades and his enemies. He is also known for his common trademark, his gray fedora, which he has several in his disposal. After a fight, he likes to take off his hat and put it on his opponent as a sign of humiliation and shame. He always wears gray suit and tie with gray slacks, on top of it, are two belts that are hooked on a piece of chain going down his pocket. He wears what seems to be a brown cloth wrap around his arm. Personality Torio is somewhat the "sacrificing for others" kind. He thinks he's obligated to save any comrade in danger, even in dire scenarios. This made people call him stupid or self-centered, but also made others think of him as a hero. He likes to take a bath several times a day but ironically he likes to wear dirty clothes telling others its still clean. He isn't open to his cursed gear always taking the burden for himself. His ultimate goal is to stop the reign of vampires due to his tragic history. This made him a sadistic killer in the battlefield. History When Torio was born, his parent did not afford to take care of another child, so they made the ultimate decision. They gave out Torio to a pack of vampires. The vampire then sought to kill the child, but a noble stoped them and tried to raise children because of his great affection towards his aura and blood. Trough the years, Torio became a "livestock" to the vampires, donating his blood for the exchange of his protection. Many vampires took a liking to Torio's blood, especially the noble that supervised the town. Tory lived as mousy wallflower, he did not talk to the other children as much but he tried to force himself. In the end, as he grows up, he didn't not saw a purpose to his life. One day, Torio sought to find his true parents and decided to leave the town. Devising his plans, he tried to bargain with the noble. Telling him to let him go outside town for a short while in exchange for his dignity he offered his life to the noble telling him bravely that he would become his slave. The noble accepted his request and thus they made their self outside town. As soon as they were outside the vision of the other vampires, Torio tried to stab the noble with a kitchen knife. The noble easily and effortlessly blocked the attacker, and Torio was in a state of astonishment. The noble did not do anything but pat his head, telling him that he showed great bravery and he was ready to face the outside world. Tory then gave the vampire noble a great big hug. The noble warned Torio that when they cross paths again, they would have to kill each other. Tory then with a smile, accepted the challenge. Plot Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Torio is seen to be excellent in swordsmanship he strikes his enemies with great fluidity and flexibility. During his childhood, he seems to be a novice in marksmanship taught by a vampire noble. He is also seen with great acrobatic skills. Cursed Gear *'Shaamuhm' 「猫耳, Shaamuhm, lit. "Cat Ears"」Shaamuhm a possession-type demon weapon of the golden toad series. It takes form of a katana with a golden hilt and dark blade. When Torio calls its name, Torio is engulfed with purple aura and his weapon turns into a dual katana. *'Shatter' 「打ち砕きます, Uchikudakimasu」when Torio's cursed gear comes into contanct with an object it breaks them into fine pieces with intense vibration made by Shaamuhm. *'Materialize' 「具体化します, Gutai-ka shimasu」Torio can release the demon that resides in his cursed gear to aid him into battle. However, he loses his weapon. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Blood and Breakfast Company